Horoscopes
by power2dapeople
Summary: i pretty much picked a character for each month, stuck a horoscope that matched them on it, and wrote a story about how it comesdoesn't come true. a couple have my OCs. yes, these are real horoscopes. more info inside.
1. Capricorn

**CAPRICORN** (Dec. 22- Jan. 19)

A change in you brings about a change in your object of affection. You'll see the evidence of this tonight. RSVP 'yes' to the invitation you get in the mail. New friends await.

"Crap," Gaara muttered, tossing the newspaper back onto the kitchen table, "I can't believe Kankurou reads this."

Kankurou read the horoscopes avidly, and normally picked up after himself. Today, though, he had left the newspaper open on the table, and Gaara, who came down late, caught a glimpse at his.

"Gaara!" called Temari, who was upstairs, "Go get the mail!"

"Make Kankurou do it!" he called back.

"He left, didn't you know?"

"Uh, no."

This was a usual conversation at the sand siblings house. Kankurou normally left early, and it was a rare, and lucky, occasion that he would take in the mail.

So Gaara heaved himself away from his OJ and eggs, and walked outside.

He opened the mailbox, and pulled out the stack of letters.

"Crap, crap," he mumbled as he walked back into the house, "bills, _that_ goes to Temari, crap, and, me?"

Gaara stopped right inside the house, letting the door slam behind him. He stared surprisedly at the letter primly addressed,

Sabaku no Gaara

Kazekage Mansion

Sunagakure

"Anything for me?" Temari asked as she bounded down the stairs, tying up her last ponytail.

"Yeah," Gaara muttered, handing over the bills.

He tossed the crap into the recycle stack (who knew they recycled?) and grabbed his eggs. He walked up to his room, a shadowy room with messy stacks of stuff and sand littering the room.

Gaara turned on the rarely used lamp and opened the letter.

_Dear Gaara, _it said,

This is an invitation to go to a party at my home in Konoha. I figured that there 

_would have to be at least one person there you know besides me. You know Naruto, right? Good. It's one night from now, at 6:00. I guess I don't need to give you directions, since I had to bring you to my house that night for my mom to give you that vegetable. By the way, the rookie 9 and Team Gai will be there, so if you hate anybody besides Lee, who I wouldn't have invited except for the fact the he was there when I gave Neji and Tenten theirs, and I know you hate him, try to restrain yourself._

_See you then,_

_Amaya Ferrna_

_PS: Don't remember me? Come and you'll find out._

Gaara stared at the letter for a bit, rereading it a few times. His mind floated toward the newspaper still lying on the table.

'_RSVP "yes" to the invitation you get in the mail…' _it had said.

_No, no, I'm superstitious, _Gaara convinced himself, _But still…_

He did remember Amaya. She had taken him to her farm, to, just as she said; give him the vegetable that healed Matsuri.

_Maybe I should…_ Gaara had rarely been to parties, and he figured that as long as _she _was there…

He wrote back a yes, and sent it off, just as Temari walked outside, clad in her regular black clothes (this is after the timeskip in case you haven't figured it out yet.)

"What's that for?" she asked.

"I'm going to a party," he answered shortly.

"Aww, my little brother's finally getting some love!" she teased.

"What? No way!"

"Well, a girl invited you, didn't she?"

"Yes, but-"

"Good," Temari cut off, "Have fun. I'll be back in a couple of days."

"Why?"

"You gave me the mission, remember? You should know."

"Oh, right. Well, see you."

"Bye!"

And Temari 'poofed' away, leaving Gaara alone until the night when Kankurou would come back.

- - -

Gaara glanced in the rarely used mirror in the hallway, and ran his fingers roughly through his hair. He was wearing his normal clothes, not knowing what you would normally wear to a party, and walked swiftly out of the door.

- - -

The house pounded with the music, and Gaara hesitantly walked up the steps.

The door opened to reveal a smiling Amaya leaning toward him.

"Welcome!" she said, obviously still sober, "You're right on time."

Amaya was wearing a black tank top that curved smoothly over her breasts, and a sea green ribbon appeared daintily where her nagai ended. The swirling skirt matched the ribbon perfectly. Her rimless glasses flashed constantly in the light.

"C'mon in," she said, grabbing Gaara by the arm. She led him inside her family room. A boom box stood in the corner, which played the music at just the right level of sound. There was Ino, asleep on the kitchen table, and Kiba, who was standing on the ceiling.

"How'd they get so drunk?" Gaara asked, his voice slightly raised.

"I think it was my mom," Amaya replied, "She thinks stupid stuff like that is funny. Hold on for a sec, would you? I'll be right back?"

Amaya walked away, leaving Gaara to stand nervously by the stairs.

"Yosh!" he heard behind him.

"Oh, no," he groaned, turning around.

"Youthful friend!" said, of course Rock Lee, "It's so good to see you look so youth-"

Neji, who was walking down the steps at the perfect moment, and bonked him over the head, cutting him off, causing Gaara to smile inwardly.

At that instant, the rock music changed to a soft, sweet song, and the room seemed to immediately get sober.

Amaya appeared at his side, "What'd I miss?" she asked, an eyebrow raised at the fainted Lee.

"A miracle," he responded.

"Uh-huh," she said, "C'mon," and, once again, pulling him away.

She brought him to the middle of the room where Hinata and, much to her happiness, Naruto were dancing.

Amaya placed her right hand behind Gaara's neck, and used her left to place his 'not used to this kind of love' hands on her waist.

'New friends await…" 

Maybe horoscopes weren't so bad, after all.

The end! Hoped you liked it! This one was probably a bit longer than the rest will be, 'cuz I had to fit a lot of stuff in. Others, like one I'm thinking about, cough, cough, Lee, will have, like, the horoscopes, and a couple of sentences. I have picked the people for most months, but if you suggest someone else and give me a horoscope that would match them, I'd consider doing it. I won't do any other O.C.s besides mine and doughgirl22's, because it took me so long to remember my own O.C.s, and I don't have time to practice not being blonde anymore.


	2. Virgo

**VIRGO **(Aug. 23- Sept. 22)

Get to the bottom of things without hesitation. The longer you wait or let things aggravate, the harder it will be to deal with everyone around you. Situations will escalate and tempers will flare if you aren't quick to clear up matters.

Temari caught a glimpse of her own horoscope in the reflection of a store selling the stupid things, and raised her eyebrows.

_This horoscope sounds exactly like me, _she thought, _I'm going to Konoha today, and since Shikamaru is __always_ _my guide, tempers will definitely flare; mine._

But she sighed, and kept on walking.

Temari arrived at the Hokage mansion just in time for Shikamaru to come lazily strolling in.

"Hello Hokage-sama," he said, "Oh, and, hello Temari. You just can't stay home, can you?"

"Oh, no," Temari replied with a smirk, "I could stay home, it's seeing you that gets me out here."

"Troublesome," Shikamaru muttered, "C'mon, let's go."

Temari took a deep breath, calming herself from the annoying chuunin in front of her. _Get to the bottom of things without hesitation, _she thought.

- - -

Temari and Shikamaru walked side by side on the street, with Shikamaru's nose buried in a newspaper.

"How that heck can you read and walk at the same time?" she asked.

Shikamaru looked up at her, his eyes half closed, a bored look on his face.

"Easy," he said, "Here, I'll show you."

Shikamaru brought her to his cloud watching spot, a grassy field with a large tree that he would lay under for shade. He folded up his newspaper into fourths, and handed it to her.

"Here, try with a smaller part first," he said.

She held it up to her face, and stared at the same horoscope she had read that morning. She began to walk, and immediately bumped into the tree.

Shikamaru doubled over in laughter, and Temari glared at him.

"What? I'm trying."

"I-I never had to try to get it right. T-to watch you bump, bump right into that tree-"

And he fell to the ground, and Temari reached for her fan.

"Sorry, sorry," Shikamaru said, scrambling up, eyes with and hands out, "I shouldn't have done that."

Temari eyed him, "Who are and what did you do with Shikamaru?" she asked.

He walked over to her, and pointed at the horoscope.

" 'Situations will escalate and tempers will flare if you aren't quick to clear up matters.' I'm a Virgo, remember?"

"Uh, no. I'm one, too."

"Well, this one suits you just perfectly."

"Really? I was thinking the same thing this morning."

They had started to make small talk, and completely forgot the almost-fight they had had.

- - -

They ended up at a dango shop, snacking and laughing at each other (I'm not laughing with you, I'm laughing at you).

_Well, then_, thought Temari,_ I guess horoscopes aren't always true._

Heh-heh. The end. In case you were wondering I _am _a Shikamaru x Temari fan, though I didn't try to imply it in this. I'm gonna start listing all of the Naruto characters who have the same sign (sorry Capricorn people, if you want me to, I'll list them in some other one.) So, on we go.

Temari – Aug. 23rd

Raido – Aug. 28th

Koharu – Sept. 1st

Aoba – Sept. 3rd

Zaku – Sept. 14th

Kakashi – Sept. 15th

Shikamaru – Sept. 22nd


	3. Cancer

Cancer (June 22- July 22)

Look back at past experiences and you will find a solution to what you are facing now. Travel or attending a course, seminar or conference will lead to love, intrigue and the possibility of a partnership. Opportunities are present if you make a few changes.

"Fah." Neji said, placing the newspaper down on the table. Hinabi had been reading it the day earlier, saying that she couldn't walk with him to get groceries because her horoscope said it was a bad day to be outside. She told him to read it and he had gotten curious after a while.

Neji stood up, straightened his shirt, and walked out of the house.

He met his teammates and Mumei (A/N: which is my friend doughgirl22's O.C. Go learn about her, she's cool.)

"Hello," he said, trying to ignore the 'cool guy' pose Lee flashed at him. Tenten smiled at him, but Mumei just glanced in Neji's and turned away from him.

"What's wrong with her?" he muttered to Tenten.

"I don't really know," she replied, but she was relatively normal until you showed up.

"Oh, yes, that's great," he groaned, his voice still low.

"I like to whisper too!" Lee butted in. Tenten turned her head away to laugh, and Neji rolled his eyes at the sky, "But seriously," he said, suddenly as serious as Lee could get, "I have continuously seen her go into a conference room everyday. Talk about youthful happiness!"

"Youthful happiness my butt…" Neji said, but he straightened, and began to walk away.

"Where are you going?" Tenten called after him.

"To investigate," He called over his shoulder.

The last thing her heard before he 'poofed' away was Lee turn to Tenten and say, "Investigate? How youthful! Can I go?"

"No, Lee," Tenten sighed.

- - -

Neji arrived at the mansion, and walked up to the row of conference rooms. He stood there, uncertain which one to go to, and sighed.

He opened the first door, and walked into a man shuffling papers in a small room.

"May I help you?" he said, in a n annoyingly calm and slow voice.

"Yes, have you ever talked to a kunoichi named Mumei?"

"Why, I certainly have. She is a very nice woman. Why would you like to know?"

"Could you please tell me why she is coming here?"

"Ah, yes. It is one of the strangest things I have covered. It seems that Miss Mumei's mother died on her birthday, and she has come to me to settle her horrible past."

Neji creased his forehead, thinking hard about what Mumei had told him once…

"My mom died a few hours after I was born from an illness, my dad killed himself after my mom died," she had said.

"Right I heard about that," Neji said, walking briskly out of the room.

He had to do something. Mumei was one of his best friends; he couldn't let her suffer alone. He was reminded too vividly of his own past. He blinked as he walked toward the training grounds again. All of these thought had rushed into his head, but he was _definitely_ not the comforting type.

He stopped at the mouth of the training grounds, considering what to do. His eyes wandered toward Tenten, who was sitting atop a large wooden box, polishing a particularly sharp kunai. Neji walked slowly up to her.

"Tenten," he hissed.

She turned to him, "You're back," she said, "Good. Now go tell Lee why he couldn't dome 'play detective' with you. I swear, I think he won the record of how many times you can put 'youth' in a sentence."

"I will later," Neji said, a small glimmer of merriness in his eyes at the thought of Lee begging to be a detective, "But you've got to help me first. Do you remember when Mumei told us about her parents?"

"Of course."

"That's why she went to the counselor."

"I figured that that was why."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Hey, I can play detective too, can't I?" Tenten said teasingly, "But why are you ask9ng me…whatever you're asking me?"

"Be… uh…because you're a girl."

"Oh. Of course, that explains everything."

"Tenten! Will you please concentrate on what I'm trying to ask you?!"

"Sure. Shoot."

"Well, I guess, since you know why she went to the counseling, what should I do about it?"

Tenten sighed, jumping off the box, "Well," she said, "Since the problem involves the past, maybe you should try to work with the past."

"What?! That doesn't tell me anything!"

"Hey! I'm the oracle here! I give you some relatively useful crap, and you make use of it somehow. Besides, I got that off of a horoscope (A/N: Not really), so it must work."

Neji stood there, thinking about that last few words Tenten had said: I got that off of a horoscope.

'_Look back at past experiences and you will find a solution to what you are facing now,' _it had said. And then something about…going to a seminar!

Neji's eyes widened, and he grabbed Tenten's arm," Thanks a bundle," he said, and once again 'poofed' away.

"Hey, what about Mr. Detective?" Tenten called to thin air, "Jeez, jounins."

- - -

Neji hurried back up the steps, and banged into the conference room again.

"Where's Mumei?" eh demanded at the man.

"I'm afraid I haven't seen her here. Are you alright?"

"No. I mean, yes! I just have to speak to her!"

"I see," he said, "And how do you feel about that?"

"I feel like-aargh! I need to go find her instead of talking to you!"

"Really? Could you tell me why?"

Neji glared at the man, and barged out of the room, only to bump right into a small Genin. In the embarrassing position they had gotten themselves into; the Genin lying right on top of Neji, he got a good look at her. She had black hair with red streaks in it that was cropped short like a boy's. Her face was bright red, and she mumbled an apology, trying to get off of Neji quickly.

Not fast enough.

"Ne-neji?" He heard, and turned, from his position on the floor, to she a surprised Mumei.

"Mumei!" he said, and stood up, facing his comrade, "I know what you're thinking, but…" But Mumei got angry. And when I say angry, I mean angry.

She gnashed her teeth, "Forget about it."

Mumei reached for the handle, and pulled, but it wouldn't budge. She groaned, and stepped back to where she stood before, and punched a large hole in the wall.

"Oops," she muttered. Her anger had caught up to her, and she had acted blindly.

She glared up at Neji, and reached into her green skort, and pulled out a letter. She handed it to Neji.

"Here," she said shortly, and walked through the hole.

Neji stared at the envelope in his hands, and faintly heard the man say," Ah, welcome Miss Mumei."

Neji walked slowly out of the mansion, and sat down at a bench. He opened the letter, and read it. Then he read it again.

_Neji, _it said,

_I guess the fact of where I gave you this shows that you know what I've been doing. Let me tell you this: I get mad at somebody close to me every year at this time. It hurts them, I know, but it's uncontrollable. I'm just asking you to forgive me. _

_-Mumei_

_She was sorry,_ Neji thought, _She still wanted to be my friend, and now she hates me._

"Opportunities are present if you make a few changes," Neji murmured

- - -

"I swear that Lee is about to call himself Sherlock Lee any time now," Tenten said when he arrived again.

"Yeah, yeah, I'll make him stop later," Neji said impatiently, "But you have to answer me one more question."

"Really? Shoot."

"Well, I need to apologize to Mumei. What do I do?"

"Jeez, for the best rookie in our group, you're sure not that smart. That one is simple. Talk to her; give her flowers, or something. Just be nice. Now go apologized, and you'd better come back and fix Rock Lee."

- - -

Neji stopped by the Yamanaka Flower shop, buying a few roses. Then he took off, looking for the girl he needed to apologize to. The words, 'opportunities are present if you make a few changes, echoed through his head.

- - -

He found her by the lake, running a small hand through the silky water. She looked up at the sounds of someone approaching. She turned away again, but looked up when Neji dropped the roses in her lap.

"They're beautiful…" she murmured, staring down at them.

_Not as beautiful as you…_ Neji thought.

"Mumei," he said instead, "What happened back there, well, I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you."

"Ditto," Mumei said, still looking at the flowers, "That counselor is the most annoyingest man in the world, but he helped. I don't think that that will ever get mad at someone ever again. Not like that, at least. We're still friends, right?"

"Yeah," Neji replied, "Now come help me knock some sense into Sherlock Lee."

Wow. That's probably the longest I've ever written. I had a lot to fit in one chapter. Much thanks to doughgirl22 for letting me use her O.C., and for giving me the idea for this chapter.

Neji – July 3rd

Baki – July 4th 

Kin – July 6th 

Akamaru – July 7th 

Kiba – July 7th 

Gemma – July 17th 

Kotetsu – July 21st 


End file.
